1.25 Exodus, Teil 3
"Exodus, Teil 3" ist die 25. Episode und der Schlussteil des Staffelfinales der 1. Staffel von Lost. In den Rückblenden werden erneut weitere Charaktere gezeigt, die in Sydney ihre Zeit unmittelbar vor ihrem verhängnisvollem Flug verbringen. Während die Überlebenden sich in die Höhlen zurückgezogen haben, sind Jack, Kate, Locke und Hurley damit beschäftigt, das Dynamit zu der Luke zu transportieren. Charlie und Sayid verfolgen weiter Rousseau, die Aaron entführt hat und kommen dabei der schwarzen Rauchsäule immer näher. Die Mannschaft auf dem Floß empfängt ein Signal auf dem Radar und trifft auf etwas, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatten. Inhalt Rückblenden Hurley thumb|left|250px|[[Hurley am Flughafen.]] Hurley wacht in seinem Hotelzimmer auf und merkt, dass er verschlafen hat. Bei seinem Sprint zum Flughafen wird er jedoch mit mehreren Problemen konfrontiert. Sein Auto hat einen Motorschaden, die Fluggesellschaft schreibt ihm vor, dass er ein zweites Ticket nehmen muss, er befindet sich am falschen Terminal und muss lange bei der Sicherheitskontrolle warten. Schließlich kauft er einem alten Mann für 1600$ dessen Elektroscooter ab um schneller vorwärts zu kommen. Doch als er am Gate 23 ankommt, wird es gerade geschlossen und die Kabinentür ist bereits verriegelt. Die Angestellte der Fluggesellschaft lässt sich jedoch überreden, ihn doch noch hereinzulassen, weshalb Hurley sie enthusiastisch umarmt. Locke Locke fühlt sich erniedrigt und verletzbar, als ihm die Angestellte der Fluggesellschaft mitteilt, dass der Spezialrollstuhl, mit dem Gehbehinderte an Bord gebracht werden, nicht auffindbar ist und dass er von zwei Flugbegleitern hereingetragen werden muss, wenn er fliegen will. Locke lässt die demütigende Prozedur über sich ergehen und wartet auf den Abflug. Als er ein Prospekt lesen will, fällt es ihm jedoch aus der Hand und er kann es nicht mehr erreichen und aufheben. Flug 815 thumb|right|250px|[[Jack und Locke an Bord des Flugzeugs.]] Schließlich sind alle Passagiere von Flug 815 an Bord gekommen. Sie nehmen ihre Plätze ein und tauschen Lächeln und andere Gesten mit Fremden, während sie nichts voneinander oder von den Beziehungen, die sie zueinander aufbauen werden, wissen. Claire zwängt sich durch die Sitzreihen, Kate bedeckt ihre Handschellen und wird vom Marshal begleitet. Sawyer setzt sich einfach nur auf seinen Platz, ohne sich für etwas anderes zu interessieren. Während Locke sich auf seinem Sitz befindet, ist Jack eine Reihe weiter vor ihm damit beschäftigt, seine Tasche im Gepäckfach zu verstauen. Auch Charlie ist mit seinem Gepäck beschäftigt, da seine Gitarre nicht ins Gepäckfach passt. Sayid wird misstrauisch von einem Sitznachbarn beobachtet, der jedoch seinen Blick abwendet, als Sayid ihn ansieht. Jin starrt die Uhr an, während Sun neben ihm in einem koreanischen Magazin blättert. Michael überprüft die Gurte von Walt, der wieder mit seinem Game Boy beschäftigt ist, und weiter hinten überprüft der Marshal Kates Handschellen. Sayid betrachtet ein Foto von Nadia. Shannon durchsucht hektisch ihre Tasche, woraufhin ihr Boone, der neben ihr sitzt, gelassen ihren Inhalator gibt. Zuletzt betritt der erschöpfte Hurley den Flieger und sucht sich seinen Platz. Sein Blick begegnet dem von Walt und er hält einen Daumen hoch, woraufhin Walt lächelt. Nachdem er sich hingesetzt hat, setzt Hurley seine Kopfhörer auf und beginnt, ein Comicheft zu lesen, auf dem ein Eisbär abgebildet ist. Leslie Arzt hilft Claire beim Verstauen ihres Gepäcks. Die Blicke von Jack und Locke begegnen sich und Jack nickt ihm zu. Locke lächelt und blickt dann wieder in Gedanken versunken vor sich hin. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|Das [[Monster verschwindet nach der Explosion.]] Jack, Kate, Locke und Hurley sind auf dem Rückweg von der Black Rock und transportieren das dort gefundene instabile Dynamit zur Luke. Sie befinden sich im dunklen Territorium, als die bekannten Geräusche des Monsters erklingen und näher kommen. Jack sieht zunächst nur einen kleinen Teil des Monsters, das sie kurz darauf angreift. Jack und Locke legen wie abgesprochen ihre Rucksäcke ab, aber Kate rennt mit dem Dynamit auf ihrem Rücken los und folgt Hurley. Locke bewegt sich jedoch in Richtung des Monsters, um es zu sehen und landet dabei fast direkt unter dem Monster. Es packt Locke am Bein und schleift ihn durch den Dschungel. Jack rennt hinter ihm her und ergreift Lockes Arm, aber das Monster zieht beide einfach weiter. Er schafft es jedoch, Locke festzuhalten, als das Monster ihn in eine unterirdische Höhle ziehen will. Obwohl Locke ihn bittet, loszulassen, weist Jack Kate an, das Dynamit aus seinem eigenen Rucksack zu holen und das Monster damit zu bekämpfen, womit er enthüllt, dass er Kate entgegen der Abmachung einen leeren Rucksack gegeben und selbst einen mit Dynamit getragen hat. Kate wirft eine der Stangen in die Öffnung und es kommt zu einer unterirdischen Explosion. Aus einer Öffnung in der Nähe steigt schwarzer Rauch auf, der dem gleicht, den Jack kurz zuvor gesehen hat. Er bewegt sich auf eine bizarre, schon fast übernatürliche Art und Weise und verschwindet dann, alles im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Locke ist mittlerweile wieder frei und wird aus dem Loch gezogen. Auf dem Floß wurde mittlerweile das Ruder wieder repariert, das zuvor von einem Stück Treibgut abgerissen wurde. Michael unterhält sich mit Jin über das Notizbuch, das Sun ihm gegeben hat, damit er die wichtigsten Begriffe verstehen und ausdrücken kann, die er während der Reise braucht. Als Zeichen der Versöhnung schenkt Jin ihm die Uhr, die er für Mr. Paik transportieren sollte und wegen der er Michael einst angegriffen hat. Charlie und Sayid finden bei der Verfolgung von Rousseau die Babydecke von Aaron. Sayid kann Charlie nicht davon abhalten, hinzustürmen und sie aufzuheben, wodurch er eine Falle auslöst. Ein mit Steinen gefülltes Netz fällt auf ihn herunter und verletzt ihn am Kopf. Sayid untersucht die Wunde und will, dass Charlie umkehrt, aber Charlie besteht darauf, weiterzugehen. Er fragt Sayid, was ein Soldat, der verwundet ist, in einem solchen Fall tun würde. Sayid entnimmt daraufhin einer Patrone das Schießpulver, gibt es in die Wunde und entzündet es, um die Wunde zu kauterisieren. Hurley murmelt auf der Wanderung die Zahlen vor sich hin und Kate spricht ihn darauf an, er beendet das Gespräch jedoch schnell. Währenddessen enthüllt Locke, dass er losgelassen werden wollte, weil es seine Bestimmung war und er getestet werden sollte. Er offenbart Jack seine Ansichten von Wissenschaft und Glaube ("You're a man of science. I'm a man of faith."), und dass es Schicksal war, das sie auf die Insel gekommen sind. Ausserdem spricht er laut aus, dass Boone ein Opfer war, das die Insel verlangt hat. Es wird Nacht und die Gruppe kommt an der Luke an und bereitet die Sprengladungen vor, während Hurley die Reserveladungen außer Reichweite der Explosion bringen soll. Sawyer und Michael streiten sich auf dem Floß darüber, ob sie das Radar schon wieder einschalten sollen oder nicht. Schließlich lässt Michael sich überzeugen, das Radar 5 Minuten lang einzuschalten und die Diskussion verlagert sich zu Erziehungsmaßnahmen. Sie werden jedoch unterbrochen, weil das Radar piept und am Rand einen Punkt anzeigt, der sich ein wenig auf sie zubewegt. thumb|right|250px|[[Die Luke (Schwan von außen)|Die Luke wird gesprengt.]] Charlie und Sayid erreichen das Feuer, welches die schwarze Rauchsäule erzeugt, aber es ist niemand da, nicht einmal Fußspuren sind zu erkennen. Sie finden Rousseau, die Aaron hält und tatsächlich vorhatte, ihn gegen ihr eigenes Kind einzutauschen, aber die Anderen waren nicht da. Sie gibt ihnen niedergeschlagen das Baby zurück und Charlie wirft ihr vor, die Anderen und das Flüstern nur erfunden zu haben, weil sie auf der Insel verrückt geworden ist. An der Luke werden die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen, während Kate Jack auf den Tausch der Rucksäcke anspricht. Jack sagt, dass das seine Antwort auf das Schicksal war und dass alle immer wollen, dass er der Anführer ist, bis er dann eine Entscheidung trifft, "die ihnen nicht gefällt". Ausserdem spricht er den Verdacht aus, dass Locke ihnen allen Probleme machen könnte. Hurley kehrt mittlerweile zurück und stolpert kurz vor der Luke, wodurch er zufällig bemerkt, dass auf der Seite der Konstruktion die Zahlen eingraviert sind. Er will die Sprengung aufhalten, doch Locke lässt sich davon nicht beirren und entzündet die Zündschnur. Hurley versucht, sie auszutreten, bleibt jedoch erfolglos und nähert sich dabei immer weiter der Luke. Jack schafft es im letzten Moment, Hurley zu Boden zu werfen, als es zur Explosion kommt. thumb|left|250px|Die Floßmannschaft trifft auf [[die Anderen.]] Sawyer will, dass sie die Signalpistole abfeuern, aber Michael ist skeptisch, da sie nur einen einzigen Schuss haben und es auch genausogut ein Stück Treibgut sein könnte oder eine Fehlfunktion des Radars. Nachdem der Punkt wieder abdreht und fast verschwunden ist, gibt Michael ihm nach einer hitzigen Diskussion die Signalpistole und Sawyer schießt sie ab. Es bleibt einen Moment ruhig, aber dann taucht das Signal auf dem Radar wieder auf und bewegt sich direkt auf sie zu. Die Passagiere des Floßes versuchen, etwas in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, aber außer dem Radarsignal und einem Motorengeräusch ist nichts wahrzunehmen, bis plötzlich ein Scheinwerfer aufleuchtet. Das Boot begibt sich längsseits und es sind vier Personen darauf zu erkennen. Ein bärtiger Mann, der den Scheinwerfer bedient, führt die Gespräche. Sie erzählen ihm von dem Flugzeugabsturz und dass es noch mehr Überlebende gibt, als der Mann sagt, dass sie "den Jungen mitnehmen müssen". Es entstehen Spannungen und Sawyer bewegt seine Hand langsam in Richtung der Pistole, die Jack ihm gegeben hat. Plötzlich geht das Licht aus, Sawyer wird in die Schulter geschossen und fällt über Bord. Jin springt ihm hinterher. Zwei Männer betreten das Floß und holen Walt. Michael wird nach einem Kampf ebenfalls über Bord geworfen. Bevor das Boot abfährt, wirft eine Frau noch eine Art Molotow-Cocktail auf das Floß, das daraufhin explodiert. thumb|right|250px|[[Jack und Locke untersuchen die Luke.]] Charlie und Sayid bringen Aaron zu den Höhlen zurück und übergeben ihn Claire. Sayid wird von Shannon umarmt, während Charlie seine Wunde abtupft. In seinem offenen Rucksack ist eine der Marienstatuen zu sehen. Nach der Sprengung inspizieren Jack und Locke die Luke und stellen fest, dass sie erfolgreich waren. Die Luke ist verbeult und aus den Angeln gerissen und die beiden können sie entfernen. Sie blicken in einen endlos tiefen dunklen Schacht, an dessen Wand sich eine Leiter befindet, deren Sprossen weiter unten verbogen sind und schließlich vollständig fehlen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Das Finale der 1. Staffel ist bisher das einzige, das auf der Insel endet. Bei der 2. Staffel findet die letzte Szene in der Außenwelt statt und bei der 3. und 4. Staffel in einem Flash-Forward. * Während man mehrere der Zahlen auf dem Auto von Hurley wiederfinden kann, ist dies beim Nummernschild nicht der Fall. Die Zahl, die darauf steht, ist "327". Im ASCII-Code bedeutet sie "end" oder "escape". (Als Hurley gemerkt hat, dass er nicht mehr in der Aufzug passt, war ausserdem das "EXIT" Schild des Treppenhauses im Bild.) Produktion * Für den europäischen (RC2) und australischen (RC4) Markt wurde die letzte Episode der Staffel auf zwei einstündige Episoden ( und ) aufgeteilt, während sie in den anderen Regionen als einzelne Episode veröffentlich wurde. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * In der letzten Rückblende sind Sawyers Haare deutlich länger als in und . Dasselbe gilt für die Haare von Sun und Shannon. * In der letzten Rückblende versucht Charlie, seine Gitarre im Gepäckfach unterzubringen. In der Episode hat er gesagt, dass er seine Gitarre als Gepäck abgeben musste und sie nicht als Handgepäck mitnehmen durfte. * Beim Erscheinen des Monsters rennt Kate los, ohne den Rucksack vorher abzulegen. Eigentlich müsste sie glauben, Dynamit im Rucksack zu transportieren. * In der deutschen Fassung tritt ein Synchronisierungsfehler auf, als das Monster versucht, Locke in ein Erdloch zu ziehen. Während Jack versucht, Locke vor dem Abstürzen zu bewahren, ruft dieser "Locke, lass mich einfach los.". Wiederkehrende Themen * Hurley ist im selben Hotel wie Charlie, Michael, Walt, Shannon, Boone, Ana-Lucia und Steve. * Charlie schreit Hurley vom Fahrstuhl aus an. * In der Schlange des Sicherheitschecks, durch den Hurley muss, steht auch Leslie Arzt. * Hurleys Zimmernummer ist 2342; das Display in seinem Auto zeigt eine Temperatur von 23° an; die Geschwindigkeitsanzeige wechselt von 42 km/h zu 16, 15, 8 und schließlich 4; der Hut des Mannes, dem er den Scooter abkauft, hat die Aufschrift "Crazy Eights"; er bezahlt 1600$ für den Scooter; die Sportlerinnen, an denen er vorbeikommt, tragen Trikots mit den Zahlen in aufsteigender Reihenfolge; auf seinem Weg zum Gate kommt er an einem Schild vorbei "Gate 23 bis 42"; Flug 815 geht von Gate 23. * Hurley verschläft und verpasst fast seinen Flug, weil sein Wecker ausfällt. * Das Floß ist etwa 15 Meilen (~24 km) vor der Küste, als sie das Signal empfangen. * Sawyer war 8 Jahre alt, als sein Vater Selbstmord begangen hat. * Auf dem Boot befinden sich 4 Personen. * Sawyer kritisiert Michaels Art der Erziehung. * Jack hat Kate einen Rucksack ohne Dynamit gegeben, obwohl sie nach dem Stöckchenziehen einen tragen sollte. Er sagt, dass das seine Antwort auf das Schicksal war. * Locke sagt, dass Boone ein Opfer war, das die Insel verlangt hat, dass hinter der Luke sein Schicksal liegt und dass es sein Schicksal gewesen wäre, vom Monster getestet zu werden. Handlungsanalyse * Sawyer und Michael streiten sich über den Einsatz des Radars und der Leuchtpistole. * Jack sagt, dass alle immer wollen, dass er der Anführer ist, bis er eine Entscheidung trifft, die ihnen nicht gefällt. Kulturelle Referenzen * "Star Wars": Sawyer bezeichnet Michael und Jin als "Han Solo und Chewie". ** In hat Michael etwas zu Jin gesagt, was Han Solo mit dem gleichen Wortlaut zu Chewbacca gesagt hat. * Green Lantern und Flash: Hurley liest die spanische Ausgabe des Comics Green Lantern/Flash: Faster Friends #1 im Flugzeug. Literarische Methoden Handlungswendung * Das Monster ist erstmals zu sehen. * Die Luke wird geöffnet. * Aaron wird gerettet. * Das Floß trifft auf ein anderes Boot und die Mannschaft hofft auf Rettung, aber es stellt sich heraus, dass sie nur hinter Walt her sind und das Floß zerstören wollen. Vorahnungen * Jack sagt, dass Locke ihnen noch Probleme machen wird. Im Laufe der Serie entfernen sich Lockes Ziele immer mehr von denen der anderen und es kommt immer wieder zu Konflikten. * Charlie hat eine Marienstatue mitgenommen. Im Lauf der 2. Staffel wird er wieder rückfällig. * Locke sagt zu Jack, dass er ein "Mann der Wissenschaft" ("Man of Science") ist, während Locke selbst ein "Mann des Glaubens" ("Man of Faith") ist. Dies entspricht dem Titel der ersten Episode der 2. Staffel, ("Man of Science, Man of Faith"). Querverweise * Charlie hat eine Marienstatue mitgenommen. Sie werden von Locke und Boone entdeckt, als sie die Beechcraft finden ( ). Zuvor ist eine in einer Kirche während einer Rückblende von Charlie zu sehen. ( ) * Das Comicheft, das Hurley im Flugzeug liest, ist dasselbe, das Walt auf der Insel gefunden hat. ( ), ( ) * Hurley murmelt die Zahlen vor sich hin und sagt, sie sind nicht weiter wichtig, als er darauf angesprochen wird. In seinen Rückblenden sagt er auf die Frage, woher er die Zahlen hat, dass sie ihm irgendwie eingefallen sind. Ausserdem zählt Leonard Simms die Zahlen immer wieder auf. ( ) * Hurley entdeckt die Zahlen auf der Seite der Luke. Dass sie dort eingraviert sind, wurde zuvor gezeigt, ist aber keinem Überlebenden aufgefallen. ( ) * Kate erwähnt, dass der Mann, der sie verraten hat, eine Belohnung von 23.000$ erhielt. ( ) * Jin gibt Michael die Uhr, wegen der er Michael einst angegriffen hat. ( ) * Sawyer erzählt, dass sein Vater Selbstmord begangen hat. ( ) Zitate Sawyer (zu Michael): Hey, Han Solo, könnten du und Chewie sich bitte beruhigen? Offene Fragen * Wer waren die Menschen auf dem Boot? * Wo kamen sie her? * Warum wollen sie Walt? * Woher wussten sie von dem Floß, beziehungsweise dass Walt sich darauf befindet? * Warum hat das Monster Locke angegriffen, obwohl es ihn nach ihrer ersten Begegnung in Ruhe gelassen hat? * Warum hatte Locke keine Angst vor dem Monster? * Wo wollte es Locke hinziehen? * Warum sind die Zahlen auf der Seite der Luke? * Warum ist die Leiter darin beschädigt? * Warum war niemand beim Feuer? * Warum gab es dort keine Fußspuren? es:Éxodo - Parte 3 fr:1x25 nl:Exodus: Deel 3 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1